Haunted
by FailedAuthor
Summary: She was being haunted, but she didn't know. All she knew was the heartbreak his death has caused. But this could easily be fixed... Songfic. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Warning! oocness and character death.


Sobbing, Yuuki threw herself onto her grand bed. The silky bedding swallowed her small frame, as the tears rained from her eyes. One word kept tumbling from her lips, _stupid..._

She hated herself. She was so stupid! She was just so blind. Blind to the feelings that he felt towards her, blind of the way that Kaname was manipulating her, blind of the choice of what was wrong and what was right. Just, blind, of everything... and now here she was, clutching an overstuffed pillow to her chest like it was a lifeline. No, not a lifeline...but a person. Zero, I wish you could be here with me... her cries became louder as the name rang in her mind, the image of his broken body the only thing in her thoughts. Her sobs grew louder, as she remembered the slight smile that had graced his bloody lips, as he took in his last breath, his amethyst eyes faded, a grey color now taking their place, as his eyes slowly closed, his soul leaving this world...forever. Since then she has been forced to live behind these concrete walls that formed a mansion, and her prison. She has forever shunned all who had to do with his death, refusing to speak a word with any of them. The only one's she had now were some of the night class students who either lived in the main house, or in one of the smaller houses littering the grounds. These included Hanabusa Aido, Ichijou Takuma, and Shika and Rima.

Finally starting to calm down, the brown eyed girl slowly stood, walking towards her extravagant walk-in closet. Parting the hanging clothes slightly in the middle, she wriggled her slim body through, and peered into the darkness behind the clothes. "Aha!" she softly yelled, her finger tips finally finding the item that they were seeking. Her slender pale fingers closed around the object and pulled it from the darkness. Once it emerged from the shadows, an acoustic guitar could be seen within Yuuki's hands. Smiling softly, she remembered when she used to play at the academy. Of course, she only played for Zero and the chairman, but that was still playing, right?

Taking a deep breath, she ghosted her fingers over the strings, as she slowly began to strum. Pausing, the brunette shifted the instrument so that the curve in the body was rested on her thigh, and her left hand was holding the neck, while her right arm hung over the side of the body, fingertips resting on the strings. She placed her thumb on the string closet to the floor, and pushed down. The high pitched sound cut through the silence of the closet from her place on the floor. She then moved to the next string, and did the same thing. She repeated the same motion to the last four strings, smiling to herself as she concluded that the guitar was still in tune. Strumming random chords off of the top of her head, Yuuki started to sing softly, the melody the only sound in the shadows of the closet.

"Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside"

She sung of how she felt, remembering the way she and Zero used to be. Speeding up the rhythm, tears started to pool in the corners of her brown eyes. Brown eyes tinted with red.

"Where are you?  
I need you  
don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"

She couldn't help it. Tears began to fall down her face, as her silent pleas went unregarded by all. All accept one.

"Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart"

Her eyes wandered up to the wall in front of her, and for a split second, she thought she could see him. But just as soon as he arrived, he disappeared. Although she could still feel his presence, she was not able to see it. Images flashed in her mind of the day Kaname murdered him. When he ripped out Zero's heart, he took hers along with it. Every broken bone, every bruise, every scar, they went through it together.

"I miss you; you hurt me  
you left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
was hiding inside  
now all that's left  
are the pieces to find  
the mystery you kept  
the soul behind a guise"

He had smiled, why, she did not know, but it caused a sharp pang to stab through her chest. Little did she know that he was just hiding his fear, his sadness, he had to be strong, for her.

"Where are you?

I need you  
don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"

She cried harder, her vision blurry, and her voice cracking, but she kept playing. How she yearned for that silky silver hair, those piercing amethyst eyes, his lanky shadow walking the corridor. Every morning she would try to convince herself that the images in her head were just nightmares, and that she's back at Cross Academy, and when he walks down stairs she'll have breakfast with Zero and the chairman as usual. Every morning she spent hours on end sobbing that her nightmare was actually reality.

"Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall"

Pausing the guitar part, Yuuki kept singing as she rummaged through her drawers. Something glinted in the light as she stuffed the target of her search into her pocket. Still singing, she nudged the door to her private bathroom. She sat down in the tub, still in her clothes, and started to run the water. She let the chilling liquid numb her body, before she slipped the object out of her pocket. Running her slender digits over the blade, she shifted her arms, running the sharp edge over her flesh. A line of pure red arose in its wake. She smiled, as she brought the knife down again, and again, and again, remembering to try to make herself bleed as much as she can in the shortest possible amount of time, that way by the time that bastard finds her, she'll be long gone.

Where are you?  
I need you  
don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why she did it? Simple. She couldn't live without him. And as the water around her turned red, and her eyes started to close she could see that bright white light, and her angel. "Zero..." Her voice was hoarse and nothing like her normal voice. The last thing her living eyes saw was her true love extending an arm out to her, his slender fingers uncurling to interlace them in her spirits fingers.

"Where are you?  
Where are you?"

_In death, we shall be together._

__"You were smiling..."


End file.
